fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sting
Sting (スティング sutingu) is an S-Class dark mage, that belongs to the infamous Broken Smile guild. Inside, he is part of their elite team, Dark Sky. His partners are Violetta and Lulu. He and his team serve as the primary antagonists in Fairy Tail: Search. Appearance Sting is usually cloaked behind his black hoodie, but in the light one can see his shaggy white hair and blood red eyes. Sting always wears something casual, usually a hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans; (his favorite). He has smooth skin and sunk cheeks, as well as a sharp jawline. He has a very masculine but skinny body, with muscles all through out. Personality Sting is the leader of his elite team, and therefore he is very independent and straight forward in everything he does. He does not hesitate to bark orders at whoever he can, and is known to be a bit of a control freak. If he isn't being a leader, Sting usually has a laid-back and chill attitude towards life, and isn't very quick to anger at all. Magic Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of poison into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Poison Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating poison, manifested in the form of a toxic gas. Said gas seems to be "tangible", and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The poison produced by Poison Dragon Slayer Magic starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒龍・双牙 Dokuryū Sōga): Sting moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Stings exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒龍・突牙 Dokuryū Totsuga): Sting generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒龍・螺旋顎 Dokuryū Rasengaku): Sting jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒龍・鱗 Dokuryū Ringa): Sting swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': Sting moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. *'Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang: '''Sting attacks with a poisonous open-hand,striking with his finger-tipsfrom which poison mist trails. *'Poison Dragon's Grip Strike: Sting grabs hold of his target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range *Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn''': Sting punches his target then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns.